The Depth's Of A Soul
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Everyone remembers and talks about Captain Jack Sparrow as being the most infamous pirate captain to ever sail since Davy Jones himself. But what would happen if they knew the whole man beind the adorned hair, charming smile, and drunken swagger?
1. Prologue

The Depth's of A Soul

To all whom are concerned,

It is with my greatest delight, and alas, much to my dismay that I write this prologue to my deepest secrets that have never been once before revealed. It is not that I did not wish to share before my past; heavens no! I comprised in the depths of my thoughts however, that it seems to be a lot easier to create those thrilling stories that make your spines stand rigid and goose flesh to graze your once smooth skin, than telling the truest of tales. You find yourself finding no real thrill, no real reason over all, to producing that type of reality for those who live out life for simple adventure.

Sure adventure has its excitement and its uncanny resemblance to troubles-I should know, I have been thoroughly acquainted in such areas-but after all this time I realize, that even with all the adventures and tales that have been spun, and regretfully even, exaggerated to its most possible limit, there is always that prodding dismay protruding to the very center of your memory, looking for an escape.

The past.

My escape, this telling through this meager quill and paper.

I hope as this memoir of my life, most people will see the other side of this poor wretched soul as more than just a vile creature, and maybe as a more defined human being. A lost being, hopping to reach the surface of a bountiful sea.

Here is the depth's of a soul, do you dare to venture...

Most fortunately yours,

Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. A Bundle Of Joy

_**Ch.2 A Bundle of Joy**_

**__**

**_A.N. In case you are not aware of it, Jack's entry/writing is in itallics_**

_I am not precisely sure as to when my birthday_ _was, for it was rarely celebrated. Not a common occurrence in a brothel you know what I mean. That's correct; you heard right. I, Captain Jack Sparrow-then simply Jack-was born in the crude and unpainted scenic brothel, by me own mum, Jeanette Reginald. A prestigious name for stature as the most infamous woman of ill repute to ever dock in port, so to say, in the entire Caribbean. See I was famous even at birth. Surprised? You shouldn't be; my life is just a barrel of surprises. _

_As I was saying, I was born in a brothel. The Dusky Lady to be exact. It was also one of the most prestigious, for lack of better term I guess, and well renowned sporting house that ever existed. Sailors from all over the Caribbean, even the New World for Christ's sake, came to partake in the delightful sport of spending the night with one of those available women._

_Now, my mother was the caretaker of all that happened here, and she also was the one who gave out the stipends to all the girls. But their was some times when she partook in her own pleasures, and as fate would happen, or so I am told, on a bitter December evening, a foreign but devilishly handsome man came into to escape the frigid cold..._

"Can I help ye sir," the voice of Jeanette asked, feigning concern.

"Ye don't have to be kind to someone owen' to the likes of me lass, I just came in to rid meself of this dismal weather."

"Well I am sure one of the services we provide here good sir, would indeed 'warm' ye up." she said keenly, winking a curled lash seductively at him.

"That does sound quite promising lass, indeed. But I believe I shall set my hearts onto a less deceiving factor if ye don't mind. A pint of rum if ye please, kind lass." he said, pulling out three shilling and placing them with nimble hands onto the bar behind them.

Of course she minded. Most customers received a drink up in their rooms. Basically the same principle as those who need to use the john in restaurants. Only if you buy something.

But their was something about this stranger that had her reaching behind the bar, and retrieving a bottle of rum for his drinking pleasure.

Maybe it was the crooked, unbelievably straight grin he produced that seemed to cause her great distress in the thinking region. Or maybe it was his stately dress, that was certainly stating something. It seemed to have been formed in a haphazard haste, comprising only what he could grasp his hands on, but it seemed, that despite the lack of coordination, the fetish seemed to work for him. He had slick black hair, adorned with braids and a few adornments that only intensified the mystery of this formidable, but seemingly pleasant, man that stood before her.

His face was sharp and angular, and weatherbeaten and tanned from what seemed to be much work on ships. He was a sailor, maybe even a pirate. Hmmm. She had never had a pirate before.

"So where do ye come from stranger. Never seen ye around these parts, and I would remember ye surely I would." she slyly, adding another wink.

"I be just passing through on me ship milady. Me and me crew suffer from being at sea for too long of a period. The sea is a formidable enough of a mistress, and ye need a change of scenery, ye know what I mean?" he asked, not really expecting an anser, as he drank the remains of amber liquid in the lengthy bottle.

_Well one bottle became two, and two became three, and soon she added to the race of who could exceed more alcohol. They talked way into the night, and entranced by my father's dark eyes, she led him to the place where few men had ever been given the pleasure to adventure to. And there they consummated to their obvious needs, fornicating well into the early light of the depressing dawn, where my father told my mother that he would come back for her in two months, where she had a choice whether she would come with him to Port Royal where he was staying, or remain here._

_Unbeknownst to either of them, that during those short two months, there would be an unexpected surprise for both of them. _

_When Jack Sparrow returned (where did ye think they got the name from eh?) he stumbled upon a discover of those most blessed of sorts. The bonnie lass that he had the pleasure of sporting with, was pregnant. And from her sources, the baby was his._

_He was of all smiles. A son...it was what ever man who ever lived wished to have. And even if it was a daughter (imagine if that would have happened shudders ) that was perfectly splendid as well. _

_He stayed with her those remaining 7 months, and when, as I was told, late August came and screams to the highest caverns of heaven could be heard in the eventful night that was always present on the isle of Tortuga._

_So thus, I was born, a pride onto both my mother and father. And after this, my father whisked my mother, with much needed convincement, to a noble life in Port Royal. _

_You heard right, I, the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, was raised to be a **noble**. _

_A bundle of joy for my family and promised the best attributes of life that could be offered._

_How did I end up this way, you wonder. Well you'll just have to venture further now won't you..._


End file.
